Hunky Parker
Hunky Parker is a cartoon pig from the fictional television series, Hunkey Parker, that exists within The Revenge of the Demon Headmaster book. The Hunky Parker craze is The Headmasters latest method of taking over by making a manic demand for Hunky Parker goods, by the use of subliminal frames (frames that pass too quickly to be noticed but put ideas inside peoples subconscious), and then switching the craze. The plan was to use subliminal frames in the 9th episode of Hunky Parker to create a demand for ape, who doesn't have any merchandise and so the people will riot which will be stopped by the Headmaster allowing him to take over. Also noted that the real life Hunky Parker is The Headmaster. Hunky Parker is used at the Sty to control people and force them to make Hunky Parker products. Mechanise and phrases Hunky Parker mechanise is known to include: Hunky Parker T-shirts, Videos, Hunky Bars, Hunky Chunks, Hunky socks, Hunky watches, Hunky pencils, Hunky trainers, Hunkey badges etc. Phases: * Who's always right? * I'm an ED - u - cated Pig The effect on people The Headmaster used subliminal frames in Hunky Parker Television episodes to produce moods and thoughts into the views. These thought and moods are listed in this section: Effect on the fans: The first effect the subliminal frames have on the viewers is that they make the persons mind go from being grossed out and disliking Hunky to thinking that he's all right and even funny. After that they make the viewer become obsessed with Hunky and want to buy anything with his face on. If the viewer/fan can't get their hands on a certain item, because they have sold out due to the high demand, then they become angry, riot and threaten the shops to get more of the item soon. The rioting was a key point in the Headmasters plan as when the Headmaster switched the craze to ape there would be no items and uncontrolled riots would break out all over the country, which would be unstoppable to all except the Headmaster who would take power. Fans feeling about non fans of Hunky: Fans attitude to non fans of Hunky is rather cold and uncaring. The fans see the lack to Hunky packer products or the not being fan of Hunky as the person is trying to spoil all there fun. The subliminal frames make the fans think of nothing else but the fact the person doesn't like Hunky and makes them chant "Hunky or Nothing". Examples of this cab be seen in Harvey and Lloyd: The effect is instant and can make whole schools go against one non fan like the case of Benedict Watts. Dinah demonstrated though by shaking Lloyd roughly that you can break a person out of it. Lloyd managed to stop the school picking on Benedict by giving him a Hunky product to fool the others into thinking he was a fan. Replacement The Headmasters plan was to replace Hunky with the new character of Ape which would be the spark to set off the country wide riots because of the lack of Ape goods which would be unstoppable to anyone but the Headmaster who would agree to stop them so long as he was put in power. This part of the plan failed as Dinah when deleting the subliminal frames accidentally replaced them all with an image of the Splat members looking frightened next to Ingrid dressed in the real life Ape costume which lead the views to think Ape was evil. Category:Characters Category:Characters (Original)‎